hidden truth
by xxsarxxlou
Summary: Grace is missing and the team are worried .Boyd find out a secret grace has been holding back from him .will the team find grace in time before it to late and what will happen to boyd's and grace relationship .
1. the intruder

_HI everyone, another one of my ideas I've had for a while but had total writers block so now, finally I've managed to get it down on paper .This story is totally made up, it doesn't relate to any of the waking the dead series and I've left all the character the same but added a few extras._

_Please let me know what you think, I have a few more chapters to update and tweak with this story but I will add them shortly .a big thank you for all my review and those who constantly support my writing ,you make it all worthwhile ._

_**Brief summary**__ : I've set the story around 2003 so the cold case unit would only be 3 years old and the story will hopefully dip back in certain part to reveal Boyd's and Grace's past ._

_**Pairing:**__ Boyd and Grace_

_**Warning**__: contain some bad language _

**Just to finally say I don't own anything the bbc does .I'm just writing for fun and that's it ,I promise .**

**Chapter one **

It had been the start of a hard week at the cold case unit .Grace had left early to pick her little girl up from playgroup leaving the rest of the team to carry on .Now as she drove home she was glad to have 5 minutes to herself away from the case .grace hoped for a relaxing evening before the exhausting work would start again in the morning.

The house was close to darkness as the she pulled the car up onto her driveway .she knew winter was fast approaching and shivered through the cold November evening at the thought of cold wet nights ahead .she bundle Rosie out of her car seat and carried the sleepy child into the house .

With Rosie balanced on her hip she headed for the kitchen, just as she passed her study when she knew something was amiss, case files lay on the floor and her desk lamp was knocked over.

At first she froze for a few seconds holding Rosie tightly to her .Then calming her heart rate that had seemed to set her whole body into panic mode, she slowly walking into the study surveying the situation. As she turned full circle she realized she needed to inform someone. _'Frankie'_ she thought, that way she wouldn't have to get Boyd involved and Frankie could do a sweep for finger prints.

She headed into the kitchen picking up the phone on the way from the hall and started to dial Frankie's number when her body shouted at her to scream, a hand was firmly placed over her mouth and strong arms held her extremely tight.

The intruder had been startled by Rosie as she had let out a scream from her mother's arms.

'Shut the whining little bitch up!' a dark voice had shouted in grace's ear making her jump

She tried to say something against the hand that lay across her mouth but it was no good and Rosie had continued to cry.

Everything seemed to race through grace head she knew she needed to protect her girl and herself, she needed an escape, what she really needed was help.

It all happen in seconds which felt like minutes and grace bit down hard on the fingers that were covering her mouth .

The intruder let out a yelp of discomfort

It gave grace, her release from her attacker and she turned round quickly to face the enemy. Placing Rosie on the floor behind her to protect her .she was about to lash out and smack the intruder in the face- but she wasn't fast enough.

All grace could feel was the throbbing in her head and the horrible wave on sickness that came over her .She knew she'd been hit with something hard and heavy but bugger if she knew what, she was breathing fast and was extremely scared but the whaling cries of Rosie made her carry on, all grace knew was she had to protect her daughter.

She somehow managed to reach her and just about pulled her in some form of a cuddle when the intruder lashed out hitting the side of Rosie check which sent high pitch screaming throughout the house .Grace had launch herself at the intruder and it had all ended there, all grace could feel was a sharp pain burning at the back of her head and the blackness enclosed her.


	2. missing

**Chapter two: Missing **

7 o'clock and Boyd sat in his office mulling over the day's work, his feet were propped up by his desk and had a tumbler of whiskey in one hand .He leant back in his chair and rubbed his face to rid some of the tiredness .The current case was not easy and progress was slow.

He looked out on to the empty unit ,everyone had gone home and for a moment he basked in the silent willing his brain to find a solution for the case at hand .but before he had even began to think the shrilling of the phone hit his ears .

"Boyd!" he announced sharply

From that moment on his body screamed panic and heart fell heavy with extreme worry. An officer informed him that there had been an incident at grace's home.

On ended the call his first thoughts were how quickly he could reach grace house, grabbing his coat and heading for his car he called Frankie ,Spence and Mel to move there backside's to grace's house pronto .

On arrival Boyd found police tape blocking the entrance to the house four or five police cars lined the street there blue lights still flashing and found a very angry Frankie yelling at a young officer blocking her path .Boyd felt the sickness at the bottom of his stomach .his thoughts were consumed of mere hours before, the team working together and grace saying her farewells' for the night to head home and pick up her child Rosie.

'Rosie' Boyd thought as he headed toward Frankie to sort out the escalating problem with the young officer who Frankie just might hit if he didn't move out of the way.

'Boyd' he was interrupted by the senior officer in charge .who Boyd had know from years of working with each other on past cases

'Malcolm, what the hell happen, where is she?' was the first thing that came out of Boyd's mouth

'Oh and nice to see you to Boyd, long time no see'

'Cut the crap, where's grace?'

'See you haven't change Boyd, the problem is we don't know.'

'What do you mean you don't know? Boyd looked angry and confused at the same time; you said it was a break in

'Well that's defiantly what it looks like but we don't know, there's no sign of her, she could have been took as a hostage, and there is signs of a struggle. One of my officers is interviewing the neighbor who put the call in as we speak but Grace is missing Boyd.'

As Boyd tried to take in the information he was being told he could hear Frankie and a now an angry Spence threaten the young officer at the door

Boyd was angry and now full of worry, this was grace they were talking about, this situation shouldn't have been happing .Boyd spun round to the young officer and shouted a hurl of abuse lastly threatening his job .For a moment there was silent and the young officer step to one side letting Frankie and Spence passed to enter the house.

'Mel, here now' he shouted back in police mode

'Mel I want you to speak to the neighbor who put the call in ,find out everything you can then I want you knocking doors to see if anyone else heard anything .'

'Yes sir 'was Mel's reply as she hurried off to go about her work.

'Malcolm', Boyd called as his approach an old friend

Yeah

Malcolm I want you to call off your team and hand this one over to us.

Now way Boyd you're too closely involved, we will get you a result and anyway you deal in cold cases not hot live ones.

'I don't care about A result ,I want the result that she is alive not dead and I'm not asking I telling you call off you men ,they've already ruined the carpet what other forensics have they damaged .'

'It on your head be it Boyd, you know the commissioner won't like it '

'dam the commissioner ,this is Grace Foley we are talking about I want her back alive ,I want her back where she is meant to be ,with me …with the team I mean

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at the last comment but knew it was better not to reply, he hated to be on the wrong side of an angry Boyd.'fine ,but don't come crawling back when you need my help .'

'I won't '

'Right you lot 'Malcolm shouted above the noise 'get back to base this is not our enquiry anymore.' looking over at Boyd, as his team started to walk away and head for their cars.

'Thanks for the tip off or phone call wouldn't go a miss you know 'Malcolm said as he nudged passed Boyd

'Malcolm 'Boyd called at his retreating form

Malcolm just stopped and turned to face Boyd

'Thanks, old pal '

'Hum, Malcolm smile, but it less of the old, see you around Boyd.'

As Boyd entered the front of the house his stomach flipped again and that same wave of sickness from earlier was upon him .He looked at the floor which now was covered in mud from the boys in blue, a photo frame lay smashed on the floor and spots of blood seemed to form a patterned down the hallway .as he started to follow them, he prayed to god that grace was alive, that she was ok and he was now determine more than ever to find her.

As he entered the kitchen Frankie forensic kit lay untouched, where the hell was she he thought?

There was a small patch of blood on the tiled floor and a telephone lay in pieces , as he started to take in what possibly could of happen and the mess that lay in front of him he could still hear the sobbing ,who was crying?

Boyd stepped fully into the kitchen and closed the door behind him noticing Frankie

Jesus Frankie you made me jump

Yeah you not the only one, she replied as she stepped aside to reveal a shaky little girl ,one side of her face was bright red and she was crying ,crying for her mum .

Frankie interrupted Boyd silence as he stared at the young girl 'who ever broke in Boyd forgot the most important thing?'

'What?' he asked surprised she knew a vital piece of information already?

'Well, Rosie of course.'

'She is two nearly three Frankie what are we going to get out of her, I'll tell you what …nothing! That's why she still here she obviously not a threat or of any use ,otherwise she would be gone as well what idiot that break into a house would have not thought about that.'

'This one obviously' Frankie deadpan and looked at Boyd before she carried on.

'Boyd, Rosie been hit across the face, look at her left check .Its red, swollen and the best thing is the intruder has given himself away'

'How?' Boyd asked more calmly worried for the young girl in front of him

Well, she hasn't just been hit with just anything, she been slapped across the face with a hand, see the handprint across her face. I don't think grace slaps her child do you? This person is very careless Boyd.

'Or in too much of a hurry, so what do we need to do?' Boyd asked as Frankie as he watched Frankie hold Rosie hand for reassurance

'What I need to do Boyd is get a copy of this print so we can compare it to the rest of the evidence I gather and see if there's any trace of D.N.A on Rosie .also we can run the print through the system against anyone previous conviction and see if there a trace.'

'Ok, do what you have too.'

'Boyd ,it not that easy what ever happen here Rosie visibly shook up I need her calm and she needs to trust me so I can get a good reading if we are going to get this print .'

'Right, yeah I'll get a social work down here.' Boyd replied as he went to walk away

'No, I need your help.' Frankie called him back

'Me' he asked slightly surprised

'Yeah ,I need you to just give her some reassurance be there while I do this I can't hug her and do my work, not if you want me to do it properly .anyway she is more like to trust you than social worker .you see her a lot more often than we do .'

'I wouldn't call going over a case with grace at home, knowing her child very extremely well would you?'

'Boyd, please will you just help me here.'

'Fine.'

Frankie knelt down in front of Rosie and tried to explain the best way you could to a toddler that she need to get that handprint .after telling her they were going to play a game and making the child relax slightly she introduced Boyd

'You remember Boyd don't you' Frankie pointed to Boyd and then looked back to the youngest her who hadn't said much throughout the whole of the conversation. To be truthful all Frankie had received was a lot of sobbing and Rosie shaking or nodding her head.

Boyd knew they were up against time, time they could really waste and thought they were getting nowhere until Rosie suddenly responded to Frankie last question

'Uncle Boyd 'Rosie had replied with a whisper correcting Frankie

Frankie a shot a look at Boyd and smiled as Rosie voice had made him he jumped out of his revive.

'That's right 'Boyd stepped forward and came down to Rosie height.

'You're so brave, let's sit you down on the big chair, Boyd point to one of the kitchen chair, so Frankie can have a look at you.'

Frankie took in how Boyd looked nervous and nervous he was .he knew he was rubbish with children; he managed to lose his own son, how did he expect to win Rosie over.

Rosie big brown eyes connect with his own and she gently nodded her head .Boyd picked her up as if she was made of glass and went to place her on the chair ,but as Boyd when to move away Rosie was not letting go .

'Frankie I need your help, now' Boyd said quietly as Rosie clung onto him

'Actually that's fine' Frankie said as she turned round 'even better if she wants you to hold her I can still get the print just sit down Boyd and place her in your lap.' Frankie though it was brilliant to see a different side of Boyd she could tell he was nervous of the child now in his lap she wished Grace could see this .

Boyd had managed to get seated and Rosie stood in his lap her tiny hand around his neck and her right check lay across his shoulder, Boyd was slightly relieved she wasn't crying.

'She won't budge can you get it from there Boyd as slightly nervous, he knew he weren't great with kid but this was grace's child he didn't want to hurt her.

'It fine Boyd stop worry she won't bite.' Frankie had replied

Spence strode in calling Boyd

'Not now Spence give me five minutes and I'll be there.'

Spence had just looked surprise as he took in the picture before him he'd never really since Boyd as much of a family man but holding Rosie her looked like a pro and it was a slightly odd sight for Spence to take in

'Fine I will be outside.' Spence had replied.

'There we go, all done' Frankie said as she finished retrieving the print and taking photographs of Rosie face

'Boyd?'

'Yeah... .'

'We really should get her check by a doctor just in case, I mean we should have done it first ...'

'But we want to get the print.' Boyd finished her sentence 'I know Frankie I know the procedure .I'll leave you with the rest and I'll take Rosie with me and see what Spence wanted.'

'Ok' Frankie replied as she got back on with her work

'Spence' Boyd called out in the hallway carry Rosie with him

'In here' Spence shouted 'someone been very thorough don't you think?' Spence asked as he stood in the study taking in the case files discarded over the floor.

'Hum 'Boyd answered, as he took in the mess

'The Best things is they must have knew what they were looking for, all the other room upstairs are untouched.'

'So the question is do we think grace interrupted them or were they waiting for her?' Boyd asked allowed

Spence just shrugged

'Well which every way she didn't give up without a fight Frankie emerged from the kitchen ,there are definite signs of a struggle and at a guess from the blood I would think it grace's, obviously I won't know for certain until I check it with the database but the pattern and distribution looks like he or she either dragged grace out of the house or fought with her .I'm putting my money on the fight being in the kitchen ,looking at the drops of blood in the hall I reckon the intruder dragged her out ,if there had been a fight in the hallway I would have expected more blood like in the kitchen and if she had struggled in the hall there wouldn't have been such a neat pattern .she defiantly was very much alive when she left this building Boyd ,but what happen after I can't tell you ,all I know that grace is no doubt in need of medical attention ,if she is still alive.'

'Thanks Frankie ,right we need to get back to base .Spence I want you to get the on call doctor down to the unit so he can check Rosie over ,and pick up Mel on your way .we need to get back to unit and put everything together including any information Mel has so we can find grace quickly.'

'See you back at the unit' Spence called as he went in search of Mel

'Frankie as soon as you get those results I want to hear about it.'

'Ok, but Boyd I going to need to take a D.N.A swab from Rosie to eliminate her from the scene of crime and you as well as you had physical contact with Rosie in the kitchen.'

'Fine , you can just use my information from the database ,grace's should be on there too, that should save you some time ,just leaving you with Rosie's and the intruders .'

'Thanks Boyd, see you back at the unit' she told him as she packed the car.

Back at the unit the on call doctor had checked over Rosie .the doctor declared to Boyd she would have a nasty bruise upon her check by the morning but apart from that physically the child was fine .The doctor had point out to Boyd that he might want to find Rosie some psychological help as he could place a good bet that mentally she would be plagued by nightmares. Boyd had took a pass on the doctors suggestion of a child psychologist, informing the doctor that he already had the best psychologist there was in the business and if anyone was going to see her it was going to be Grace.

After seeing the doctor out of the of the unit Boyd had returned to his own office to check upon the youngster who he found fast asleep on his couch .She looked so peaceful lying on her side all curled up ,just like grace really Boyd thought back to past and smiled at the thought of grace and his own younger days .quickly on hearing Mel return back to the unit with Spence .Boyd quickly grabbed his suit jacket from the coat stand and cover Rosie leaving her to sleep while he went to see what information his officers had for him.

'Mel'

'Yeah'

'Did you get anything useful? '

'Well the next door neighbor ,Maggie who raised the alarm told me she had heard screaming and banging in the house she had phone the police when she saw the front door was wide open and heard a child screaming .Maggie was also determine to tell me that she had seen an odd van parked in the street near grace .'

'Do we know if the van has any relevance?'

'I'm 99% sure it does Boyd because Maggie when on to say how the run down van would never been seen in that sort of street I mean area.'

'O god, were not going on the economics of society are we now Mel? Please don't tell me we are now basing this case on a stuck up neighbor. Even I know grace lives in comfort suburbs shall we say but we would be ridiculous to build information on someone biased opinion.'

'Sir ,it not just one persons ,another nieghbour named graham across the street noticed a small rusty red colour Peugeot partner van ,1997 model, registration p616 fdy ,he even said it was odd to see in grace area and when I asked why he continued to tell me that grace had only just recently finish work on the house and found it strange she was employing anyone else to do the work when his own company had done the work for her .'

'I also asked how he remembered the van so well and he told me that he had one very similar, when he started up his business. He then when off to show off his brand new 03 plate ford something or other.'

'Ok well that put things in a different perspective.'

'Did anyone see the intruder or intruders?'

'Unfortunately, no.'

'Great!' Boyd rubbed his forehead in frustration and looked at Mel and Spence 'so what you're telling me is we got nothing until Frankie gets those results.'

'Nothing' Spence muttered 'who ever had taken her would have called by now if they had wanted something from the unit so we can rule that out so it must be personal.'

Boyd sighed and sat down in the bull pen at the table with the rest of the time thinking of their next move.


	3. incriminating evidence

**Chapter Three: incriminating evidence **

Grace had woken feeling achy and cold, her head throbbed worse than any hangover she ever had before. She tried to concentrate but the confusion and nausea from the gage in her mouth was taking over her body. She could feel her body shaking and remembered Rosie as panic set in once again and flooding images of a man dressed in dirty jeans and a black cover masked played out in front of her and she began to try and make her brain think how she was going to get out of this .

she worked out she must have been moved as she was now lying down on a cold concrete floor somewhere ,the room was dark but she had not recollection of it , she could just make out some damp wall paper pealing from the walls and that her hands and feet were bound .

While grace had time to think, the one thought that consumed her was where Rosie was and if she was safe .after some time her thoughts when to the cold case unit.

She'd been with them all for 2 and a half years now and they were beginning to feel like family .she started to worry whether see would even see them again .she knew now that she hadn't told Boyd the most important thing that she'd tried to say many times in the past ,now she worried he would never now .

Grace loved her job, it was different from therapy, books and lecturing, she found it interesting and exciting most of all it was satisfying to reach the truth and have justices for a family that had been through so much turmoil.

Grace remembered when she first took on the job she'd only just had Rosie when Boyd had called and offered the job at first she declined the offer especially as Boyd and herself had a previous passed .but Boyd being Boyd had phone many times and arranged a meet and convinced grace she was the only woman for the job and the only psychologist he was ever going to work with.

Now lying on this cold floor in small dirty room her thoughts question herself: if she ever gets to see Boyd the team and Rosie again .if she did she promised herself to tell him the truth.

Back in the lab ….

Frankie had been over the data twice now but couldn't believe her eyes; the computer had to be wrong .but the results never lied.

While Frankie waited for the results to come in from the handprint and a range of other test from the blood on the floor, to the clothes Rosie had been wearing, Frankie had made a start to eliminated Rosie D.N.A from the scene.

Once Rosie D.N.A was out of the way she began to eliminate Boyd's and here lied the problem. firstly she'd thought she picked up the wrong data but on a second look Boyd's D.N.A was exactly the same as Rosie .Alarm bells were going off in Frankie head .They were somehow extremely closely related, but this couldn't be right could it ? she thought.

Frankie had known Boyd and Grace for a long time now and nothing had ever been mentioned. She wasn't entirely sure what to do .the forensic scientist told her to research it more .But a feeling inside else was telling her something was defiantly wrong, extremely wrong.

She sat for a few minutes weighing up the consequences' ,she could confront Boyd and demand an answer or find out her on her own .if grace was here she would just probably ask her but finding out on her own seemed liked the best option, she wasn't sure she could control Boyd's mood swings on her own . If she researched it more she would know one way or the other and be able to confront Boyd with the evidence.

Frankie quickly set to work, she pulled up the correct files and compared the D.N.A through the system .Frankie was truly shocked by her discovery and knew she needed answers from Boyd, they couldn't continue a case based on lies.

As Frankie walked into the bull pen she found Spence, Mel and Boyd sat round the main table sorting through all grace previous file where patients had made complains or Grace's work had been question .it seemed to be a long process as grace had worked with thousands of patients over the year and finding a file that had a complain seemed to be a nightmare .Grace career had been known for how good she really was at her job and the files seemed to back that so far out of hundreds of files they had one managed to find two patients that had complained about her .it looked like it was going to be a long night .

'Frankie' Spence called out 'tell us you've cracked it.'

Spence suddenly took in the pale face of there forensic scientist and asked more concerned 'Frankie?'

Boyd had look up to notice how pale the young woman actually was, he was about to speak when Frankie asked 'can we talk?'

'Sure'

'Privately, Boyd'

'Of course' Boyd was now extremely worried for grace welfare .Boyd guided her into graces office

'Sorry Frankie, I would have said we can go in my office but Rosie is fast asleep .what's up? Have you found a result?'

'Well sort of but not exactly'

'Well spit it out Frankie, I don't do mind games'

'No nor me…..' Frankie felt nervous '….. But this case.'

'What is it Frankie, I can't do anything until you tell me.'

Here goes my career Frankie thought 'why didn't you tell us that Rosie is your daughter?'

Frankie took in the shocked expression on Boyd's face

And Boyd tried to understand what Frankie was telling him

Finally he replied 'I'm not, is this some kind of joke because at this moment in time Dr Wharton it is not funny in the slightest.'

'Boyd stop lying to me, I have evidence to prove otherwise.'

Boyd was getting angry and Frankie was unsure how long she had before he burst

'There is no way I'm the father of that child ' his fist collided with grace's desk 'do you really think I could work with grace for that long and not know , I'd like to see this bloody incriminating evidence.'

Frankie hands were shaking 'I have it right here'

Frankie laid out the 3 printouts that individually showed Boyd's, grace's and Rosie D.N.A and then a fourth piece of incriminating evidence that clearing showed when matched together perfectly it made the link between all three of them grace was Rosie mother and Boyd was her father .

Boyd looked closely at the printouts trying to take in the information Frankie was telling him

'And the computer couldn't have got it wrong?' he asked shocked by the result that lay in front of him.

Frankie shook her head 'not with this outcome, I've checked it twice Boyd, there's no way it wrong'

'But grace never said', he slumped into grace office chair, he felt like he had been hit by a bus

'You honestly never knew?' Frankie asked.

Boyd looked into Frankie's eyes 'does this look like a man in the know to you, Christ! Frankie what do you take me for?'

'Sorry, I just thought…since you work together…. you're extremely close.'

'Well don't think!' Boyd spat.

'What do you want me to do? ….the team' Frankie stopped not really knowing how to continue she felt sorry for Boyd he missed over 2years of his daughters life and for some reason grace obviously didn't want him to know the truth .

'I want you to do what your good at and find the bastard that has Grace, I want her here …safe and I want answers. As for the team I'll inform them when I'm good and ready.' Boyd made to get up 'oh and I'll be in my office if anyone needs me.'

Frankie just nodded and headed straight back to lab ignoring Spence and Mel as she went.

'What was all that about' Mel ask looking over at Spence

'I have no idea but the boss ain't happy'

Boyd had walked into his office and was trying to take in the small human form curled up on his sofa was his, part of him, he'd helped make this tiny innocent child .he stared intensely at her for a while, trying to work out why grace had never bothered to inform him .He felt hurt and betrayed, he thought his relationship with Grace was stronger than this.

Yes they'd had a brief affair while he was head of CID, he fully admitted that to himself but made sure no else ever knew, she'd been the catalyst that made Boyd realize he didn't love his now ex wife and her love had made him end his marriage, though he never told Grace that, but most of all she never mention when she left she was carry his child.

Confusion racked his mind, this wasn't the Grace he knew and why had she never told him when she'd started working at the cold case unit. 'Oh grace' he muttered aloud 'why grace, what did I do that was so bad.'

He noticed Rosie turn in her sleep, he wanted to cry as the truth really hit him, he thought about her eyes and how they were deep chocolate just like his, her long thin hair, light mouse brown just like her mothers. Her cheeky grin she wear when she was up to no good he now realized the little things that made her his, They were there in front of him all of the time he just didn't make the connection

Then the anger filled him that someone had hit his child across the face and harm her mother .he hadn't be able to protect them .he was worried where grace was and where there relationship would go from here but first he need her back.


	4. pain

Chapter four :pain

Grace heard the door slam open and in walked the man who had abducted her.

He grabbed her roughly pulling her into a seated position and spoke 'well Dr. Foley, you know why you're here, had a while to think it through haven't you.'

'No, but you wanted one of my case files I know that much.' she answered.

He laughed in her face 'you really learnt a lot at fancy school, and they call you a doctor' he mocked her and proceeded to deal one heavy kick to her stomach.

Grace cried out in pain

'Well Doctor, it hasn't been for nothing I've got a little friend that would like to see you.'

'Rosie?' She asked.

'Not quite, though it would have been lovely to meet her.' came the reply from a tall female figure that walked in.

'Who are you?' Grace asked, while trying to stop the spinning in her head.

'Don't you remember me grace?'

The woman had used her first name, why couldn't she remember her?

'Let me help you out you were the bitch that took my baby away from me' the woman screamed out deafening Grace's ears.

The tall dark hair woman grabbed hold of grace face tight pulling her so there eyes locked.

'You have no idea, do you?' The woman's ice blue eyes bore into Grace's.

And then it hit Grace 'Annie' she murmured.

'That's rights, well done, were improving now Grace, seem you're a little bit slow' Annie replied in such a mocking tone.

'What do you want from me?' Grace asked trying not to shake, but her wavering voice gave her away.

'I want to know where my boy is!' Annie demanded

Grace just looked into her cool eyes that were set like steal 'With his mother.' Grace spat out.

'I am his mother.' Annie slapped Grace around the face.

Grace let out a cry and then willed herself to say something 'No, Annie ,you wanted to be his mother .his mother was your bloody sister for god sake and you ran away with your nephew a 2month old child for 5days that's kidnap. It's not my fault, you needed help. And by the looks of it you still do.'

'You… cold bitch, you were cold back then when you reported me to the police .' Annie yelled and launched her attack upon Grace.

'It was my job.' grace replied her face throbbed and the blow to the stomach had left her wanting to double over in pain and cry but grace somehow knew this was only the beginning.

Spence knocked lightly on Boyd's office door.

'Come in.'

'Boyd I've found something.'

'What is it?'

'Grace's mobile I've managed to trace it on the outskirts of North London about 30 minute drive from here.'

'Let me have a look at the map.'

Spence turn the computer screen to show Boyd where the phone had been located just as Frankie walked in holding up a piece of paper.

'I managed to trace the man that was in Grace's house and who hit Rosie.'

'Who is he?'

'Kevin watts, has been done for petty crime, drugs, breaking and enter and also hold a hostage at gun point before, he has just got out of prison a week ago. quite a CV if you ask me.'

'Mel' Boyd called

'Does a Kevin watts come up anywhere amongst graces files?'

'No, sir.'

'Right here's what we are going to do ,Spence ,Mel I want you armed we're going to the location where Grace's phone is to see if she there or what we can find out .'

'Frankie I want you tracing Kevin out his most recent address any valid information you think maybe use-ful and then phone it through ok .'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Oh and Frankie keep one eye on Rosie for me, while we are out.'

Frankie just nodded in agreement

'Right lets go.' Boyd announced as he head out of the unit.

As Boyd pulled the car up into a dead street where Grace phone was said to be located by the tracking device, Mel spotted the all too familiarred van she had described early that evening.

'Over there' .Mel pointed and Boyd stopped the car.

'Good work, Mel.' let's get it checked out.

Mel and Spence went over to check to vehicle out while Boyd phone through and asked Frankie to run a vehicle check with that of the red van against Kevin watts

The reply back was all Boyd need it was Kevin's alright

'Boyd' Mel shouted 'it's still warm; it's been used not too long ago.'

'Alright check inside.' he informed both officers as he survey his surroundings.

'Got it' Spence called out holding up grace phone, 'she has been here Boyd'

Boyd's angry boiled 'Yeah, just when and where is she now Spence?'

'Well they couldn't have gone far, unless they swapped cars.'

Boyd carried on looking around and then walked over to meet Mel.

'What is it?' Mel asked knowing Boyd was thinking about something

Boyd looked at the two officer and then began to speak 'let say he did swap the car, then what? Hey?

Spence was first to speak 'well… if she still alive you would want to keep her well hidden so you could get far away as poss right ,if his dumping the body' ….Spence felt sick as soon as he said it he looked out onto the open fields ahead and pointed 'ideal spot would you not think?'

'Possibly' Boyd replied.'she could be in anyone of these houses, lock up garages or that block of flats.'

'Mel phone through to Malcolm's lots tell them to get down here with a few dogs and start searching the area.' Boyd demanded

Just as Mel was about to phone through on Boyd phone Frankie name came up on the screen and she answered it.

'Frankie'

'Hi, Mel are you still where the van is?'

'Yeah, why?'

'You are never going to believe this, if I'm right this guy is extremely careless.'

'Why what is it?'

'Before you lot left, Boyd asked me to look up the last known address for Kevin watts. Since he has came out of prison he has been living with his mum ,but before he went and did 18months behind bars his last known address is for a disused block of flats at the end of that street ,fourth floor, number might want to check it out while you're there .'

'Thanks Frankie, I'll pass the message on.'

'Boyd, Frankie has a last known address for Kevin.'

'What is it ?' Boyd asked.

'Those flats, Mel point in the direction of the flats at the end of the street, they are disused and are being pulled down in a few months time.'

'What number Mel?'

'Fourth floor number 251.'

'Let's go, Spence, Mel, ready!'

Spence and Mel looked at each other and withdrew their guns stating 'ready' as they entered the dirty run down flats.

As they continued to the fourth floor they could here raised voices, Boyd had just nodded at the two officers to approach slowly.

They heard a high pitch scream as they reached their destined corridor and Boyd froze as he'd recognized that scream anyway, it was grace.

'I'm not going to asks you again where is his' The woman screamed at Grace.

'I honestly don't know' Grace sobbed the pain her body felt was unbearable.

Well if you are playing that game we might as well finish what we started, if I can't have my baby, then your daughter is certainly never going to see her mother.

'NO!' Grace cried 'please don't do this.'

Kevin was fast approaching her, with what looked like a sharp blade of some sort she could make it out properly as the dizziness and blood on her face made it hard for her to see, it was then that she lost all hope and decided to admit defeat, she was going to die here and never see Rosie again .she closed her eyes preparing herself for the onslaught.

Boyd voice boomed out around the room 'lay one finger on her and swear to god I will personally see that you balls won't work every again.'

Kevin and Annie turned in surprise to find themselves confronted by Spence and Mel holding guns in front of them and Boyd in the middle blocking their exit route.

'Oh the knight in shining armour come to save the day' Annie spat.

'I would shut it now, if you know what's good for you.' Boyd deadpanned

'Mel, Spence handcuff these two and take them out side, Malcolm's lot will be here any minute and Spence call an ambulance straight away.'

'Yes sir, Spence answered as he was about to leave. He and Mel were just exiting the room when Spence heard Boyd call his name.

'Yeah' Spence shouted back

To Spence's surprise Boyd stormed out of the room and walked right you to Kevin who was being held in handcuffs by Spence.'you bastard' Boyd spat at Kevin and spence realized it was time to worry boyd was fuming .

But Kevin continued to smile, which worked Boyd's anger up a treat .Finally Boyd swung for Kevin punching him the face and exited the hallway and headed back to Grace .

Spence and Mel stood shocked and decided it would be best if they exited the building with their prisoners in could question Boyd's approach later now was not the time .

Boyd was mad with anger, he took one look at Grace and the anger has spilled over resulting in him hitting Kevin. Now as he knelt beside her he worried for her.

'Grace, talk to me, grace can you hear me.'

Grace moaned and shut her eyes, Boyd just looked over her body it was black and blue and there was blood from a cut on her head.

He undid the rope knotted around her wrists and ankles.

And then found her pulse at her neck it was faint, but it was there.

'Come on grace hang in there, I'm here, it me Boyd.'

He stroked her cheek, whatever had happen between them he still had feelings for her

'Come on, grace.'

Grace eyes just fluttered open and she managed to whisper his name

'That's it', he said encouraging her to stay awake, a tear rolled down his cheek at the sight as he could take it anymore. Carefully placing his arms around her he picked Grace up and cradled her down the stairs and outside to the entrance of the flats.


	5. Hosptial

Chapter 5 :Hospital

It had been 4am in the morning when they had finally found Grace, now Boyd found himself on a cold hard plastic chair waiting.

Grace had needed surgery and immediate medical attention when arriving at the hospital so had been rush through to theatre.

Now two hours later and Boyd still had heard no sign .As he sat in the small relatives room waiting ,Boyd had sent Spence and Mel home they were to right up there reports tomorrow .Frankie reached the hospital just as Spence and Mel were leaving she had offered to look after Rosie for the evening . something inside Boyd had told him she been looking after Rosie for too long now and Rosie was his daughter, it was his duty .so as he sat waiting for news on grace Rosie's head lay on his shoulder as she fell asleep .It was Rosie being there in his arms that stopped him from pacing up and down, he desperately wanted to shout at someone for any piece of information on how grace was but he had to stay calm because in his arms lay a tiny little girl that was fast asleep.

Finally, 45 minutes later a nurse came and found him. The nurse explained that a doctor would like to speak to him .Boyd carried Rosie and followed the nurse into a small office where he was greeted by the doctor.

'Hello, Mr. Boyd, please, sit down.'

'Thanks, how is Grace?'

'Dr Foley has surprised us all, she is a strong woman .she has had intense surgery ,Grace had a bleed on the brain and lost quite a lot of blood but she is stable now .we had to give Dr. Foley a blood transfusion because of so much blood loss. she also has two broken ribs making breathing a little hard at the moment and has extremely badly bruised kidneys from where she has been beaten .we have set her up on some morphine to reduce the pain ,we have also inserted a drip so we can get the correct fluids around the body and re-hydrate her .Grace has an oxygen mask to help with breathing at the moment and we are keeping a close eye on her over the next 24hours .we are also keeping a close eye on the bruising to her body receive from the severe beating and would like to run more test in the morning to make sure everything is fine …..Do you have any question Mr. Boyd?'

'When can I see her?'

'You can see her now, but I must warn you she is extremely tired from her ordeal, we have given her a private room on the critical care unit so she can get as much rest as possible.'

'Ok, thank you .'

'I'll take you there now.'

'Thank you…but Rosie.' Boyd look down to the sleeping form

'O yes, sorry, one of our nurses will watch her while you visit Dr. Foley.'

On entering grace room she looked so vulnerable and massed of tube and machinery surrounded her.

Boyd swallowed down a lump in his throat .and took hold of her hand

He sat gently on the bed next to her rubbing her fingers with one hand his other hand covered his mouth and took in a deep breath

'Christ grace, you had me worried ' he whispered.

'You're safe now; you're going to be fine.'

'B-Boyd' Grace voice was hoarse.

'Don't speak its fine, I'm here.'

'Rosie?' she croaked needing to know where her girl was as the tears streamed down her face.

'She's fine, she's with me .she got a bruise to her cheek but apart from that fit and healthy.'

Grace had nodded and fallen back to sleep.

Boyd felt like crying his life had changed overnight, he had a daughter, and he needed to talk to grace but not in this state.

The worry he had built up in the relative's room for grace was coming to a head but before he let grace see that he kissed her cheek and promised to be there in the morning .Quickly walking into the corridor to let the tears fall.


	6. i still love you

Chapter six : I still love you .

Two week later and grace had made a vast improvement .Boyd had came to visit her everyday and she was now on a general ward .Mel ,Spence and Frankie had brought her flowers and cards to brighten up the room . Rosie had visited with Boyd for the first time this evening and handed grace a simple colouring that had made her cry.

Boyd had asked Frankie to take Rosie and get a drink as he and grace needed to talk.

Now Boyd was sat at the edge of the bed while he updated her on a new case and the team .Grace had seen for days something was bothering him and decided tonight she would ask him.

As Boyd sighed grace asked 'what is it?'

'What?' he looked up at her.

'You've been like it for days, something's wrong.'

'It just….'

'Go on, surely you can tell me Boyd'

'Well that just it….. I honestly don't want to hurt you...but I don't know how to say it so I don't.'

'Peter' she spoke softly 'just tell me.'

'Well actually I wanted to ask you something not tells you.'

'Go on then.'

'It's …Christ grace I don't know if this is gonna come out right but….Rosie…why ..Well… why didn't you tell me Rosie was mine?...ours I mean!'

Grace was taken aback -_how_ _did he know?_

'How did you know that?' she asked him.

'Well at least you're not denying it! It was the case, we had to eliminate Rosie and my own D.N.A from the scene, to cut a long story short Frankie found out that we shared the same D.N.A.'

'I see' grace said looking down at her hands as her eyes started to fill with tears.

'Grace, I just don't understand ...I'm her father ...We been working together for over 2 years and you never mentioned it .you didn't even mention it when you finished the affair.'

'I…' grace was finding this hard she hadn't wanted this convosation in hospital like this ,she didn't feel secure. At least at home she could have prepared what she was going to say, prepared for Boyd's anger but Boyd being Boyd had bet her to it .

'I didn't know', grace said quietly

'What!'

'Boyd please don't be mad at me, let me explain.'

'I'm trying my best here grace not to be mad ,but when a guy finds out her has a two year old daughter he's know nothing about and with you grace, it just make it ten times worse than it ever could be with anyone else.

'O thanks Boyd …'

'No I didn't mean it like that I just thought we of all people had got past the secrets.'

'Peter, listen to me, I didn't know I was pregnant with Rosie when we finish with each other, you were divorcing your wife, I was returning to a sick husband…..3 months after our affair I found out I was pregnant .I was back doing therapy and looking after jack and as for telling you ,well I came to tell you but you had left CID .I tried to find you but you moved and you hadn't left any forwarding address .

Jack's cancer hit so quickly I was constantly looking after him I didn't even have time for a social life I was six months pregnant when I lost my husband and to top it off I had lost you my lover all together.

What was I meant to do ,I had no one to turn to, no one Boyd to even help me at the birth.' grace was crying now ..'I couldn't locate you so I had to do it all on my own Boyd .'

Boyd had now taken hold of graces hand.

'I though after jack's death and your departure, it was time for a new start with Rosie so we moved down here just after she was born.

And then to top it all off, just when I thought I was over you, you found me two months after Rosie was born, you found my new number, my new address and offered me a job, why do you think I turned you down so many times before deciding to come and work with you .plus we hadn't even spoken in over 9 months.

The best bit is Boyd I had it all straight in my head, I had planned it all, I was going to tell you in those first few months of working with you and then we stayed late one night on my very first week with the unit and you told me about your son, you told me how he had ran away and how you were desperate to find him.'

'Grace ….you should have said something'

'I felt so guilty that our affair had done that …How could I tell you then oh by the way Boyd while you're looking for your son me bringing up your daughter, that wasn't far on either of us. you needed to find your boy ,so I thought once you had I would tell you .but things didn't exactly work out and every-time I thought about talking about Rosie we would end up talking about Luke which would make me just feel, like I was in the way stopping you from finding him .

And now I feel so guilty and I know it's all my fault but the longer it got and you didn't find him the harder it became to tell you and I know 100% in my heart it was wrong, I'm so sorry for that, I just didn't want you to push me away or lose the job I love doing .it's not an excuse you have every right to be angry at me but it's the truth …Boyd I'm so sorry'

Boyd sat in silent for a few moment looking into her eyes , god she was beautiful he thought out of nowhere he already knew he had forgiven her ,it felt strange and he knew why because her loved her and she was being honest he could see it in her eyes .

'Boyd speak, please!' Grace cried.

Boyd sighed trying to let the anger out of him.

'When, grace? When were you going to tell me?'

Grace started to shake with fear:

' I honestly don't know ,I had wrecked your marriage Boyd , Luke ran away because of our affair ,I wasn't going to ruin it anymore by telling you about Rosie .and please don't give me that look….Don't deny that me and you didn't break up your marriage.'

'I wasn't going to ,but you having my child you had no way of knowing what that was going to do to my life ,I loved you grace ,it was that same love that was missing ,missing from me ,that's why my marriage ended I didn't love her like you.'

'Boyd, don't.'

'Just listen will you, I wanted you, wanted a life with you, but because I loved you I let you go.'

'I know' grace hung her head

'I know I've never said it since the affair but I still love you ,I'm in love with you know that don't you .' Boyd eyes connecting with grace's.

'What!' Grace was totally shocked, she expected a full blown argument and for Boyd to storm out not this man sat in front of her with his head in his hands, he looked broken.

'…Still now, after all this, finding out about Rosie and you still love me?' grace asked surprized

Boyd didn't give an answer he just carried on.

'Promise me this ...' he said seriously

She just nodded tear running down her face for him to carry on

'we will never end up in a situation like that again ,I want the truth ,you have to be honest with grace ,from now on I want to know ,I don't care if we fight over it ,I need to be told when something is wrong '

'ok' was all grace could say

'Good' Boyd replied taking grace in his arms to hug her

'I'm so sorry.' Grace sobbed as the tears fell onto Boyd's shirt.

After crying her heart out grace slowly pulled away and asked 'what are we going to do now?'

Boyd took one look at her and just kissed her lips hoping the kiss would answer her question.

But as he pulled away she looked more confused

'Grace even after all this I still love you ,we will get through this somehow like we always do, now get some rest ,I'll be back with Rosie in the morning .'

Boyd made to get off the bed, but grace's hand pulled at his arm pulling him back to kiss her again

'Well I wasn't expecting that Dr Foley.' Boyd smiled.

'Boyd, I want to go home.'

'Grace we talked about this days ago, the nurse said in a few days.'

'But Boyd.' Grace's eyes started to fill with tears, '…you don't get it !'

'No' he sighed 'I usually don't …'

'Please Boyd I want to be at home with you and Rosie.'

Boyd just raised an eyebrow shocked at what grace had said

Boyd went to speak but grace jumped in again

'Please Peter.' she begged.

'I'm not making any promise let me talk to one of the nurse, and Grace if you not fit to be home you're staying here.'

Grace just nodded holding back the river of tear that threaten to spill over.

Boyd returned ten minutes later and Frankie and Rosie followed

Grace sunk her head back into the pillows she was going to have to spent another night in hospital .she could hear Rosie babbling away to Frankie.

'I've spoken to the nurse Boyd wandered over, there are rules you have to abide by grace.'

Grace just looked defeated while she waited for Boyd to break her down gently

'You can only ,and I bloody mean 'only'.. come home if you have 24 hour supervision for the next 3-4 days, a nurse is going to be sent out once a day to check on you .plus they would like to see you for a checkup in a week's time to see how everything is going .do you think you can stick to that.

'Yes.' grace nodded

'Right then Dr Foley let's get you home.'

Grace just smiled and reached out pulling Boyd down into a hug 'thank you' she whispered.

**Boyd's house ….**

Boyd had thanked Frankie and waved her off as the young forensic scientist left .Boyd shut the front door and walked back into the living room.

Grace was curled up on the couch with Rosie snuggled close to her .they both seemed more peaceful and the warmth from the fire made it more relaxing .Boyd took a moment just to watch them, he strangely felt content.

'I think it bath time little miss and then bed.' Boyd stated as he picked up Rosie from her mother side.

Rosie was just giggling.

Boyd and Rosie had not long been upstairs when grace had relax back against the cushion on the couch .she smiled as she could hear the delightful sound of Rosie's giggles and Boyd voice as he messed about making the youngster laugh .

As soon as bath-time was finished Boyd brought Rosie back downstairs wrapped in her p-jammas and dressing gown to say night to her mum.

'Oohh look who looks so clean.' grace coohed over the little one and laughed at the sight of Boyd .

'What?' he asked

'Who had the bath?' Grace asked as she took in Boyd appearance, his shirt and hair were wet .

Boyd had just looked to the wet patch on his shirt; 'those baths are a lot harder than you think.'

'I know' grace touch the end of Rosie nose, she knew exactly what a little madam she could be.

'Come here anyway and give mum and big cuddle before bed. Grace stretch out her arms for Rosie.

'Mummy' Rosie yelled as she fell into grace arms.

A tear fell from grace eye and she held on tight not wanting to let go the impact of that dreadful night came back to her .

'I missed you, so much.' grace whispered in Rosie ear and then swallowed down the lump in her throat.

'Mummy ,kiss.' Rosie tapped her lips with her finger

Grace smiled and gave the girl a kiss

'Now go and say night to daddy.'

Boyd eyes went wide with shock it was the first time anyone had called him daddy in a very long time.

Rosie just tilted her head to one side and took in Boyd's appearance

And then stood in the couch arms stretch out to be picked up

Boyd responded and picked Rosie up carry her to bed .he knew there was no going back from here and strangely enough even though his life had been turn upside down he knew Grace and himself still had a lot of thing to work through he was in the right place grace was in his life, on his sofa downstairs and he would make sure she stayed there too with his little girl Rosie .there was no way life was going back to what it was.

**The End. **

**Thank you to everyone who left comments they were all well received .lovely to hear from you all , I just hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have .**

**Thanks Sarah x **


End file.
